Old school
by Deadmen's Tales
Summary: Argo's survived grimm and huntsmen alike, but can he survive his greatest challenge, school.
1. Chapter 1

His eyes were trying to adjust to the smoke, ' _eye, I only have one now,'_ shaking the thought from his head and stood up looking around for any sign of where he was. There were buildings burning all around him and in the distance he could hear screaming and growls, he started to remember, this is when it happened.

He looked up from the ground his hands tied behind his back, these men guarding him were in danger but not from the grimm, he looked around he needed to find her, she was all he had left and he wasn't going to let them take her away. The smell of blood was thick in the air, he couldn't remember where they took her but if they hurt her they would pay. Out of the corner his eye he saw her, the man who tied his hands behind his back had her, she wasn't moving. He saw red, with the last of his strength he pulled against his restraints, they were strong and when he felt them give he heard them break but he didn't care, she was all that mattered. One of the guards stepped in front of him, without hesitation he sank his teeth into the man's neck and yanked his head to the side, grabbing the knife from the man's belt as he fell. He started to run, he had to get to her, he heard a shout then a shot fired, the man turned to look at him. The man pulled his gun from his belt and aimed at the young man sprinting toward him when he heard him scream one word, a name.

"Kat!" Argo screamed as he sat up in his seat, scaring the poor girl next to him, everyone near him on the airship looked at him. "Sorry," he said to anyone who could hear him, "nightmare." Some people still stared at him but most went back to what they were doing, Argo rubbed his face trying to catch his breath, out the corner of his eye he could see the girl he scared looking at him nervously.

"A-are you okay?" The girl asked him, trying to be nice even when she was afraid, he could respect that. He just nodded, he wasn't much of a talker. She looked at him with a shaky smile, "My name's Glynda, Glynda Goodwitch, nice to meet you." She held her hand out for him to shake, he took her hand, his completely engulfing hers and shook.

"I'm Argo Chernyy." He let go of her hand and noticed the curious look she was giving him, he hadn't taken down his hood.

"So are you two gonna kiss now or what?" Argo and Glynda jumped when the red headed guy sitting behind them popped up to add his two cents into the conversation. Glynda glared at the guy, while Argo fought the urge to punch him in the face, the redhead smiled. "The name's Roman Torchwick by the way, you might want to remember it I'm gonna be a famous hero some day." Argo didn't like this guy he was full of himself, and clearly thought he was better than them.

"The only thing you're going to be famous for is being beaten up before you even get to Beacon." Argo said, making Glynda chuckle. Roman looked pissed, but tried to keep up his air of superiority, it wasn't working.

"Well we all can't be famous for killing people like you big man." Roman stated nonchalantly making Argo freeze. Glynda looked at him in confusion, and Roman had a shit eating grin plastered across his face, until he was three feet of the ground with Argo's massive hand around his throat. Roman looked at Argo in fear when he noticed that his eye had lost all emotion, he was completely dead inside. Argo slowly tightened his grip, watching as realization filled Roman's eyes, he was going to die here.

"Stop!" Glynda screamed as she grabbed Argo's arm trying to make him let go. He looked down at her and suddenly she was someone else, blonde hair replace with brown, eyes full of fear replaced with eyes full of sadness. With a jolt he dropped Roman, taking a step back and looking around he saw everyone staring at him again. He looked out the window and saw Beacon tower, ' _close enough'_ he thought, concentrating on the tower he took a step back and vanished. "Where did he go?" Glynda looked around trying to find Argo, eight and a half foot tall men don't just evaporate into thin air.

"Who cares, good riddance," Roman said as he stood up massaging his throat. "I'm surprised they let a monster like him into Beacon in the first place-" He was interrupted by Glynda's hand across his cheek.

"You asshole, I should have let him kill you, you making fun of him started this, are you really that stupid?" Glynda asked clearly more angry at him than at Argo.

"I wasn't making fun of him I was stating the truth, he's from Mystral like me, he killed 6 huntsmen with his bare hands a year ago, after being practically ripped in half by an ursa. The guy who finally stopped him put four fire dust rounds in his chest before he dropped." Roman explained as a group of people form a circle to listen, clearly he was happy to be the center of attention.

"He was trying to defend his sister," a man with glasses and gray hair said as he made his way through the crowd. "He's a bear faunus, he was injured and his instincts took over, he didn't want to hurt anyone, he just reacted."

"And who are you?" Roman asked, clearly angry at being interrupted. "His boyfriend, you seem to know an awful lot about him."

"My name is Oskar Ozpin, and my father was one of the men who survived his outburst, and if my father says he's a good man I believe him." Before Roman could respond the pilot came over the intercom to say they were about to land, and all passengers need to be seated. As Glynda went back to her seat a thought came back to her, where did Argo go. She looked out the window and say him sitting under a tree in the school courtyard, eating an apple. She couldn't believe her eyes, ' _maybe this Ozpin guy is right about him.'_

 **AN:I'm alive, the computer I was using to write my stories finally died, and my new one I got seems to hate me. I've written this chapter four times, sorry to anyone who was waiting for my next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

He stood by the landing pad waiting for the airship to land, how could be so stupid, he finished his apple and tossed the core away. When he saw her walking down the ramp he couldn't help but feel awkward for the scene he caused earlier. "Well," she said looking at him with a bemused smile, "after a scene like that I thought you'd be avoiding the airship, why are you standing waiting then?"

"I forgot my bags." It was such a simple statement she couldn't help it, she laughed at the disappointed look in his eye. "What's so funny, you making fun of me Blondie?" Glynda stopped laughing, she hated that nickname, glaring at Argo she stepped forward.

"Call me that again, and I'll show you why people call me the wicked witch." Argo normally wouldn't be intimidated, but something about the way her eyes looked gave him a bad feeling. He held up his hands and took a step back, he wasn't dealing with this right now. Nodding in satisfaction that he understood, the two started to walk toward the baggage area when they noticed they had a friend.

"Hello there buddy one quick question though, who are you?" Argo was confused as to who this skinny little gray haired kid was.

"You can call me Ozpin." The kid said simply, Argo just shrugged and continued on to get his bags, he needed his back pack.

Later after the chaos of teenagers fighting over whose bags were whose, Argo stood in the back of the room as the headmaster, a strange old man with tattoos named Professor Ramsey, said a welcoming speech. Argo looked at this man and couldn't imagine him being able to teach anyone a thing, unless it was how to deal with alcohol poisoning. According old man winter ale, they were going to be let loose into a forest to find some kind of relics to determine teams. Who ever he made eye contact with first would be his partner for the next four years, 'great more new people, at least with this many people I'll be less likely to end up with annoying red head.' The thought comforted Argo as he look around him at the other students, there was a set of dark haired twins with large swords, Glynda with what appeared to be a riding crop, 'kinky' he smiled to himself at the thought, then there was Ozpin with a walking stick and the red head with a cane.

"Hey," Argo turned to see a tall blonde haired guy next to him, "it's kinda weird to see another brawler here, name's Taiyang." The guy offered his hand and smiled at Argo.

"Argo," he said as he took the guy's hand, "and I'm not a brawler, I just don't have a weapon right now. I kinda, broke the club my adopted dad gave me." The blonde looked disappointed by this, but started smiling again almost immediately.

"Maybe you're just too strong to use a weapon." Taiyang seemed like an overly happy guy, but he seemed to have a good heart. Argo was about to continue when the old man up front cleared his throat and glared at the two teenagers talking in the back, 'great, first day just started and the headmaster already doesn't like me.' "I think we might be in trouble," Taiyang whispered to him, Argo just shook his head.

That night they all had to sleep in the cafeteria, apparently leaving a bunch of teenagers straight out of puberty alone in a large room overnight was perfectly fine, 'I hope the next headmaster knows better.' Argo sat in the corner as far from anyone else in the room with his trenchcoat still on his shoulders and hood still up, he probably should've brought more than one outfit.

"Why are you over here all alone?" He looked up at the already familiar voice, it was Glynda. She seemed to appear whenever he was alone, it was kinda weird, but she didn't bother him that much so it was okay.

"I'm not much of a people person, so what are you doing over here talking to me?" He wasn't trying to be mean it's just people usually avoided him, except for Kat, and Glynda apparently.

"I was curious as to why you were sleeping in your clothes from earlier today." She looked at him with honest curiosity.

"I don't own any other clothes, I learned when I was homeless to always travel light or you might end up getting caught by the grimm. When my sister and I were adopted I just kinda never got that way of thinking out of my head." He shrugged when he was done explaining his thought process to Glynda, then he saw the look in her eyes and his feelings toward her changed. He saw the one thing in her eyes he hated more than anything, the one thing that could still make him feel like he was nothing, and it hurt coming from someone he was starting to see as a friend. He saw pity in her eyes, and he hated her for it. He stood up without warning making her jump back in surprise. "I think I'll sleep outside instead, it's what I'm used to, goodnight miss Goodwitch." Glynda looked at him in shock as he walked out of the building wondering what she said wrong. She followed him out just in time to see him punch the tree, and it fall over. He grabbed his jacket and threw it over the tree when she noticed something strange, and she couldn't help it she had to ask. "What is that?" Argo jumped at her voice and turned around.

"What is what?" Argo was confused, why had she followed him out here anyway.

"On your back, that ball like thing." Argo's eye widen in realization and he back away, he looked like he was trying to find a way to escape. Glynda couldn't believe her eyes, what could make this giant of a man so nervous, and was he blushing? Then it hit her, and a smile slowly spread across her face. "Ozpin said you were a bear faunus, is that what I think it is?" Argo's face seemed to get even redder and he started to stutter.

"Please Glynda don't tell anyone, no one would take me seriously if they found out, please I'll do anything." As soon as he said it he knew it was a mistake.

"Anything? Well when you put it that way, I won't tell anyone about your cute, fluffy, little tail." Argo flinched at the way she described it. "If you make sure you're you find me first tomorrow when we go to the forest, deal?"

"Deal." Argo had a bad feeling about this.

AN: Where I live I don't have internet so I'll probably be uploading when ever I do, so I might upload more than one chapter at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Argo looked around at the others on the cliff, the twins were arguing about something, Taiyang raised his hand when he noticed Argo, Ozpin nodded, Glynda winked at him with a knowing smile, and the red head gave him a dirty look. He really should try to remember that guy's name, he noticed a small girl in a white cloak trying to stop the twins from fighting, ' _good luck with that,'_ he thought with a quiet headmaster had them stand on these platforms on the cliff to wait to be lead into the forest, until he was suddenly flying through the air with the rest of the teens. He could hear the headmaster's maniacal laughter in the distance, ' _I really fucking hate that guy.'_ Argo started to watching Glynda so he could get to her quickly once he land, when a crow hit him in the face making him panic. "Fucking birds," was all he had time to say before he hit a tree face first. Lifting himself up from the ground he saw blood dripping from his face, new scar, he looked around he saw something he didn't expect. Apparently the headmaster wasn't so keen on cleaning up the students that 'flunked out,' shrugging he scavenge for anything he could use, ' _I mean c'mon they don't need this stuff anymore.'_ Getting up he started to walk toward the last place he saw Glynda, ' _better get this over with._ '

On the other side of the woods Glynda had landed safely with the help of her telekinesis. She looked around terrified at what she saw, dead students were everywhere, she covered her mouth to keep from vomiting. Why would they leave these kids out here, it was disrespectful and disgusting. From behind her she heard a growl and turned, there was a beowolf creeping toward her. She dispatched it quickly, and came to a realization, they left the dead here to make this more challenging. Any normal person would feel sadness and fear at the sight of so many dead bodies, only the strong could stay alive with that many grimm being drawn to them, or they were dead enough inside that this didn't bother them. She stopped when she heard voices of the other side of the tree line, they seemed to be arguing.

"Well even if you are my partner now doesn't mean I have to like you." Glynda instantly felt angry at that voice, Roman Torchwick.

"I can assure you, the feeling is mutual. I would have prefer someone more mentally stable like Glynda, or Argo." Glynda thought she heard something similar to someone being hit, probably who ever made that comment. Before she could register who the other person was she heard a rustling behind her, she turned around to come face to face with a deathstalker, she couldn't help it she screamed, drawing the attention of something much more dangerous.

When Argo heard the scream, it chilled him to the bone. Dropping the dead ursa he turned and sprinted toward the sound, letting the broken sword drop from his hand. He grabbed an axe from his backpack and kept running, through the trees he saw the source of the scream, Glynda was about to be attacked by a deathstalker. Summoning his strength, he blinked forward just in time to stop the beast's stinger with his newly acquired axe. "Calm down Blondie, I got your back." He turned toward her with a smile and couldn't help but add, "i could get your front too if you want." He was so busy laughing at her expression, he didn't notice the creature's claw swinging toward him, until he went through a tree and landed on the red head. "Well, fuck you very much," he looked over to see a familiar face. "Mind lending me a hand, Oz?"

"Well you just crushed my partner so, I'd be happy to help." With that said Ozpin jumped over the stump and ran to Glynda's aid. Standing up he looked under him to see a very stun and pissed off… Roman, that was his name. Leaving the annoying pancake behind he stepped over the stump, only to be smacked by Glynda.

"Why!?"

"That was for your comment." Glynda said as she stared very angrily at him with her arms crossed over her chest, she couldn't help but blush.

"Is now really the time for this?" Stepping around her he pulled a rusty lever action rifle from his pack and loaded it with bullets he found near it, firing it at the deathstalker it was hard not to notice when its right claw exploded. Looking down at the rifle all Argo could say was, "Holy shit, where have you been all my life you beautiful bastard?" Grinning like a mad man, he raised the rifle and started firing again, watching with satisfaction as pieces of the monster disappear with each shot. By the time it was dead Argo had run out of ammo, Roman had joined their group and Glynda's blush had gone away. "Well now that the fun is over and the walking trashcan has joined us."

"Fuck you."

"Let's continue on to get these relics, where were they again?" Glynda just shook her head at his question, but she couldn't help but smile. Walking up to him she patted him on the arm and pointed in the direction of the ruins where the relics would be, "Onward my friends, and Roman I guess."

"I swear to god I well slit your throat when you're sleeping," Roman threatened. Laughing at the tiny man who tried to scare him Argo patted Roman on the back, and after he stood back up they started down a trail toward the ruins. They were all ready to get out of the forest and go to bed. When they got to the ruins they notice that they were the last ones to get there, the only relics left were two orange shot glasses.

"Well, I'm sad that this surprises me after see the headmaster, if having matching relics means we're on a team I guess I could do worse than you two, and dickless the clown over there."

"Fight me asshole," Roman said, only to jump and run away when Argo took a step toward him.

 **AN:Well there's chapter three, I wrote all three of these before I even uploaded the first one. Well that's all for now, I need a nap.**


	4. Chapter 4

It took about three hours to get back to the cliff after getting the relics, mostly because Roman kept stopping to complain about having to walk. "You can teleport right, then why don't you just teleport us to the cliff?" Argo looked at the whining teen with an eye full of contempt

"Because I can't completely control it," he said lifting his left hand for Roman to see. There was blood running down his arm, it seemed that the last time he used his semblance he left a part of himself behind. "Unless you want to risk losing a piece or two, I suggest you shut up and keep walking." Roman simply nodded looking at the stub that used to be a ring finger. Turning away from the red head Argo lead them toward the cliff, and ignoring the concerned look from Glynda. When the cliff finally came into view it was starting to get dark out.

"Where did you find those weapons any way?" Ozpin asked as they continued on their trek back to school.

"Picked them up from among the bodies, they don't need them any more." It was a simple statement but it still had quite an effect, judging by the shocked look on Glynda's face.

"How can you just say something like that, they were students here just like us."

"They're dead, I'm not, they're nothing like me." Argo was starting to feel irritated, he needed some sleep. When they made it back to the rest of the students were already gone, Argo looked around trying to figure out what to do next. Just as he was about to suggest walking back to school an airship showed up with the headmaster on it. "So you decided to come see if there was someone still here, huh?"

"No, I came back because I wanted my shot glasses back, now get in the ship." After they handed over the 'relics' they boarded the ship. "So looks like you four are a team," he looked at the group of students, "who was the one who did the most to help get the relics?"

"Argo did," Glynda said. The headmaster looked at her in confusion, she pointed at Argo.

"Oh, the tall one. You're the leader Argo, now what are the starting letters of your first names?" When they told him he laughed, "Guess the leader and the team are gonna share a name, you guys are team A.R.G.O here you go." He tossed a set of keys to Argo, "those are to your room, one for each of you."

"Wait, why does the animal get to lead the team?" Torchwick asked all but screaming. "I don't think someone like him should be a leader, he'll just end up getting us all killed."

"Nope, just you. Now shut up I need a nap, and your voice is getting on my nerves." Argo ripped a piece of cloth of his backpack and used it to bind his finger. When they got back to the tower the team headed off to get their bags and go to their room. It was nothing special but it had one problem, there were only three beds. "Since we're on the ground floor you guys take the beds, I'll sleep outside."

"No, we can just go see about getting another bed." Glynda said, stopping Argo as he tried to climb out the window. Roman just shrugged and hopped onto the bed nearest the bathroom. Ozpin took a seat on the middle bed, Argo shrugged off Glynda's hand and gently pushed her toward the last bed.

"Even if we go talk to one of the teachers, I doubt they'd be able to do anything about it tonight." Argo climbed through the window and settle down next to a tree that seemed to have fallen over. "I don't mind sleeping outside, I did it for years, besides like the wannabe hero already stated, I'm just an animal." With that last comment Argo put his bag under his head and went to sleep leaving Glynda to sit there and wonder how well her team was going to function.

Ozpin was woken up the next morning by the sound of Roman complaining, he really hoped that would stop soon. "I mean come on, why would the old man put him in charge. I helped fight the deathstalker too."

"Actually, you were laying under the tree Argo was thrown through for the entire fight." Glynda shot back looking very irritated with the arrogant red head. Meanwhile Ozpin looked out the window and noticed something.

"Where is our leader anyway?" He asked looking at the two bickering teens, they having just noticed him. Glynda looked out the window and sure enough Argo was gone.

"Maybe he got smart and left." Roman said with a cocky smile on his face. Glynda turned to say something to him when they heard the bathroom door open, Argo stepped out with only his pants on and froze.

"Sorry I thought you were all still sleeping, hello?" He looked at each of them in turn but no one said anything, they all just stared at him. He couldn't figure out why until he looked down and realized he was shirtless. His chest was covered in scars, some looked like grimm claws, others were obviously from weapons. He wasn't overly muscular, but he wasn't skin and bone either. They could see some of his ribs clearly, they weren't showing through his skin, some of them didn't have skin covering them. His face was clearly visible for the first time and it shocked Glynda, his right eye was gone and the lower half of his jaw looked like it had gone through a meat grinder. Then the was his right arm, it was twice as scarred as the other one, like he used it as a club to bash metal. The only thing that wasn't disturbing about him was the tattoo over his heart next to a cluster of bullet holes, it was a single word, a name ' _Katjaa.'_ He simply went over to a box by the door, ignoring the horrified looks as they saw the shredded skin of his back. "Here get dressed," he said handing them clothes. "It's our uniforms, we have class in an hour." He pulled his shirt on and left the room.

"Did he have a floofy little ball tale?" Roman asked when he could talk again.

"Shut up." Glynda answered as she entered the bathroom to get changed wondering just how tough their leader was to have that done to him and still be able to take down six men bare handed. How was he even sane after that, ' _Who said he was?'_ The thought scared her, if he lost it and attacked them, they wouldn't survive. "I really hope that doesn't happen, he seems like a nice guy," she muttered to herself as she got ready to face the day.

 **AN: I think I might try giving Argo a shot at love, but I can't decide if I should let me know folks.**


End file.
